


такая безупречная в этой маске, сегодня ты разбита

by mish_mish



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kissing, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Шерил скрывается за тысячью разных масок, но все они идут трещинами, когда она видит на поле призрак брата. Она сбегает стремительно, ошарашивая всех, и едва ли обращает внимание на то, что за ней кто-то следует.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано под впечатлением второй серии  
> и да, комикс не читала, увы

Шерил дерзкая и колючая, она — сплошной клубок игл; ядовитых и опасных для жизни. Она проводит по контуру губ помадой и красит ресницы слегка приоткрыв рот; её взгляд — самый меткий прицел, одно из самых опасных ее орудий. У Шерил маска на маске, за которыми не видно лица, а ядовитый сарказм пропитывает её огненные волосы, волнами спадающие по плечам. Она отравлена изнутри, бурлит дерзостью и высокомерием — держится за стальной прут внутри себя и окручивает своими кольцами всю школу.

Шерил каменная, но рассыпается на осколки, стирается в порошок, когда видит Эндрюса с номером брата; такого же рыжего, с острыми скулами и во главе команды. Перед глазами мелькают картинки живого Джейсона в так идущем ему белом цвете, с легким прищуром глаз и прядью ярко рыжего, спадающей на лоб. Воспоминание о мертвом, разложившимся теле брата добивают Шерил, почти сгибают её пополам, накатывающим потоком ужаса и осознания. Брата больше нет, и она теперь одна в этом мире, она теперь никогда не будет цельной.

Шерил сбегает со сборов почти позорно, но никто ее не винит; все в Ривердейле привыкли отводить взгляды от их семьи, оставлять их в стороне, находится на расстоянии. Все кроме Вероники, потому что та не знает, потому что не привыкла быть в стороне. Лодж бежит следом, нагоняет в раздевалке и теряется от слез местной королевы цинизма и надменности.   
Шерил плачет почти навзрыд, потому что больно в груди, потому что так не болело с самого никогда. Она стирает с замерзших щек слезы и почти не вздрагивает всем телом, когда Вероника подает голос, задавая до нелепого банальные вопросы.  
Блоссом разрывает себе душу, вспоминая брата; она не винит себя ни в чем, корит Джейсона за то, что тот сейчас не рядом, не обнимает её и не утешает. Вместо него сейчас рядом новенькая Вероника, грубая и непокорная, стискивающая в объятиях крепко, поглаживающая по рыжим волосам мягко. Шерил позволяет себе вольности и зарывается Лодж в плечо носом; она потеряла не просто брата — близнеца, у неё будто выдрали почти с корнем половину её самой, а то, что осталось дико пульсирует ошмётками и кровоточит беспредельно.   
Вероника терпелива: она жалеет девушку почти искренне, почти чувствуя её протяжную, тоскливую утрату, её дикую боль. Она гладит Шерил по всему, до чего дотягивается ладонь и почти теряет тот момент, когда Блоссом отрывается от её плеча и поднимает взгляд, смотрит пристально и печально, будто читая её, Веронику. Взгляд Блоссом холоден, — кристаллы льда никогда не покидают её глаз, — и Вероника невольно вспоминает, как сама сказала Шерил ранее о том, что предпочитает лёд, вместо пламени. Шерил походит на пожар едва ли, когда сама Лодж пылает ярче любого огня.  
У Шерил помада вкуса кокоса с ноткой ванили, с легким оттенком соленых слез, продолжающих градом катиться по щекам, и этот привкус кажется Веронике слишком вычурным, отдающим печалью и тысячью фальшивых масок. Лодж вычисляет каждую из них с легкостью — сама такой была, сама осталась почти такой же. Она говорит Шерил, что все пройдет, что болеть перестанет, но та едва ли верит, вновь собирая себя по кускам и запирая за стенами в добрые десятки футов. Она знает, что так, как прежде уже не станет, что вырванный кусок не заменить, что Джейсон не вернётся.

Когда Блоссом салфеткой вытирает чуть подтекшую в уголках глаз тушь, подправляет размазавшуюся после спонтанного поцелуя помаду и потуже затягивает хвост медных волос, Вероника обещает ничего никому не говорить. Она покидает раздевалку неспешно, оставляя Шерил восстановить прежнюю себя, вновь заделать все трещины и выйти в свет, где все продолжат улыбаться и приносить соболезнования, которые ничем не помогают Шерил. Которые бесполезны и брата не возвращают.


End file.
